


Untitled

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: @kangofu-cbat tumblr prompted fromthis list:Are you doing the prompts thing still? If so. 2xAnybody and number 37 37.) “Someone sent us forty dildos via FedEx.”





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



“Someone sent us forty dildos via FedEx.” Heero said when he came back into room with a box.

 

Duo’s fingers stopped tapping the keyboard and Heero immediately got his full attention, all eyes and ears. No answering grin though. “What.”

 

“I said someone sent us forty dil-”

 

Duo flapped his hand in the air to cut him off. “I heard what you said. I mean, why? What exactly does it accomplish to send us forty frigging d-dildos?”

 

“Via FedEx.” Heero added as if it’s just as important.

 

“... via FedEx.” Duo said as he narrowed his eyes. “Like it’s some important parcel to be shipped asap. Did they get the address right? Who is it from?” Duo pushed himself off his chair and looked over the box which Heero had placed on their shared desk.

 

“It’s addressed to Mister Duo Maxwell and Mister Heero Yuy, Preventers Branch Office in New Sanc Kingdom, SAR Department, Office number XXX. No sender listed.” Heero pointed to the sticker.  

 

“Did you-?”

 

“Yes, already done. There’s no bomb or listening devices in here.”

 

“What about-?”

 

“Done already. But I doubt we’ll be able to find any useful fingerprints besides the dildo seller-” Duo looked pained, but Heero continued on without batting an eyelash. “-delivery man and myself.”

 

“Did you see the delivery guy?”

 

“Yes. I’ve checked the surveillance cameras already. He’s a legitimate FedEx employee. Probably didn’t know what’s inside.”

 

“So basically, you can’t identify the sender?”

 

Heero glared at the sticker accusingly.

 

“Did anyone else looked inside the box? How did you know there were forty?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Duo looked at him.

 

“I had to get each and every one of them checked for analyses.” Heero clarified.  

 

“Oh god.”

 

“Sally congratulated us by the way.”

 

“I’m too afraid to ask but… what for?”

 

“Apparently she thought we’re finally sleeping together considering this load.”

 

“Oh lord.” Mortified, Duo dropped his face on both his hands to hide himself. “This gotta be a prank!”

 

“Then they got us good.” Heero deadpanned. “So what are you going to do?”

 

“We are going back to work and ignore this box ever existed.” Duo took the box off the desk and placed it underneath the desk, kicking it into the back with his boots.

 

“All right. Fine by me.” Heero slid back to his chair and logged into his laptop to get back to his report.

 

Two days later, Heero brought back another box. “Someone just sent us fifty buttplugs.”

 

Duo thunked his head on the desk. “Is someone trying to clue us in that we should be sleeping with each other?”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Do I what?” Duo raised his head to blink at Heero.

 

“Want to sleep with me?”

 

Duo let out a strangled cry.

 


End file.
